


Sólo dos letras

by Nany13_6



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nany13_6/pseuds/Nany13_6
Summary: Ese chico inexpresivo acababa de hacerle quizá la preguntaba más importante y sólo dos letras bastaban para cambiar su vidaPequeño drabble, con motivo del cumpleaños de Haru, que participó en el concurso de la página SouHaru _Free eternal summer-https://www.facebook.com/SousukeYamaza1/
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Yamazaki Sousuke
Kudos: 3





	Sólo dos letras

Hace tiempo ya que sus amigos lo sospechaban pues aunque el chico lo negaba y su rostro no decía mucho, la expresión en sus ojos cambiaba por completo cuando estaba a su lado. Sabían lo obstinado que podía ser y entendían que "el odio" que sentían uno por el otro les impedía darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Cansados de la situación decidieron hacer de cupido y reunir al IwaSame con el pretexto de celebrar el cumpleaños del de ojos azules. Todos los planes se hicieron a escondidas de los implicados y en la primera oportunidad que tuvieron, el rubio y el de ojos morados se alejaron arrastrando consigo al castaño más alto.

Luego de un rato, y al ver que ninguno regresaba, decidieron partir en su búsqueda dejando al azabache ahí "en caso de que regresaran". Como no sospechaba nada, y confiaba en el pésimo sentido de orientación del más alto y lo escurridizo del par, decidió quedarse justo donde le indicaban. Ahora todo dependería del tiburón ballena y el delfín y que tanto decidieran avanzar.

Observaban ocultos entre los arbustos del parque al que fueron esperando un poco ansiosos el regreso del chico temiendo un poco que olvidara como regresar pese a que no lo abandonaron muy lejos pero toda sospecha se desvaneció cuando ambos se reencontraron.

Apenas se dirigieron un par de palabras causando que el rubio y el de cabello naranja comenzaran a desesperarse mientras los de cabello azul y gris intentaban convencerlos de esperar y no cometer alguna imprudencia.

Los más frustrados eran los mayores pues pensaban que su esfuerzo por hacer que esos dos se confesaran de una vez por todas sería en vano y se disculpaban mutuamente por lo terco de su mejor amigo.

El tiempo pasaba y la paciencia se agotaba, se habían rendido por fin luego de tanto tiempo sin interacción entre el par y cuando estaban por volver con ellos las palabras del de ojos azules los detuvieron. Escucharon atentamente asegurándose de que la conversación tomara el rumbo que deseaban sorprendiéndose de sobre manera cuando el chico venció su timidez.

—Me di cuenta de que me gustas, no como el resto, es una manera especial que me sorprende incluso a mí—por fin ambas miradas se cruzaron, una confundida y la otra más segura que nunca de lo que decía—Sal conmigo Ya... Sousuke.

Su mirada se volvió aún más intensa que antes tomando desprevenidos a todos los presentes, apenas podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar y se veía reflejado en sus rostros pues miraban insistentemente al más alto esperando una respuesta que convenciera al delfín de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

Sin embargo la respuesta no llegaba, simplemente permanecía ahí con su imperturbable expresión como si nada hubiera pasado. La desesperación crecía y justo cuando iban a intervenir el azabache acortó la distancia sin apartar la mirada.

—Sal conmigo Sousuke, sólo tienes dos opciones: sí o no—estaba decidido y no se conformaría con dejar en el olvido lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Las palabras seguían sin salir pero ya no era necesarias pues la mirada mucho más relajada y el ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas mientras se inclinaba ligeramente para quedar a la misma altura gritaban la respuesta a su petición.

No habían más dudas y todos lo supieron pues el festejo no se hizo esperar ya sin importarles que el par pudiera escucharlos.


End file.
